1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay device, a relay method, a relay program product and a computer-readable recording medium having a relay program recorded thereon. In particular, the present invention relates to a relay device, a relay method, a relay program product and a computer-readable recording medium having a relay program recorded thereon that are suitable for transmitting/receiving communication signals and video signals.
2. Description of the Background Art
There has been an AV (Audio Visual) wireless transmission system by which a video signal output from a videocassette recorder, DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) player or BS (Broadcasting Satellite)/CS (Communication Satellite) tuner is transmitted by radio to a remotely located monitor and output from the monitor in a home.
There has also been a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) system for use in computer-to-computer communication using radio as a transmission medium.
The computer-to-computer radio communication and the video radio transmission are used for different purposes. Therefore, the AV wireless transmission system and the wireless LAN are sometimes used concurrently.
However, if the AV wireless transmission system and the wireless LAN system are concurrently used and these systems use the same frequency, a packet signal transmitted from the AV wireless transmission system and a packet signal transmitted from the wireless LAN system collide with each other, resulting in a transmission error of these colliding signals. Accordingly, for the AV wireless transmission system, the video quality is deteriorated due to a packet loss. For the wireless LAN system, delay of transmission signals occurs due to an increased number of retransmissions.